


终点和起点

by Lang_lang



Series: 霍格沃兹的课余生活 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lang_lang/pseuds/Lang_lang
Summary: 这里是他们的终点，也是他们的新生。他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃兹的课余生活 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609495
Kudos: 8





	终点和起点

这里是他们的终点，也是他们的新生，是无数个噩梦的根源，也是从现在开始阳光伴着荆棘的未来。  
他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
“你讨厌这里。”他听见哈利轻声说。  
“你也一样。”他又一次的吻住了身前人，将手放在他的腰间紧紧锢住。  
他知道他的小男孩会回应他，无论什么时候。  
果不其然的感受到了柔软的手臂环住自己的肩膀。  
一个马尔福偷偷的笑了，这对一个刚刚结束战争体力还没恢复的波特来说不是什么好兆头。  
“波特，毕业之前想去斯莱特林寝室看看吗？”  
一个马尔福发出了邀请，一个波特接受了他。  
接下来的事情便是水到渠成。

德拉科小心翼翼的摘下他的眼镜，叠好放在床头桌上，随之而来的就是粗暴的亲吻和拉扯。  
他们如同还未长大的男孩般拉扯着对方想要更靠近一点，他们的舌在对方口腔中肆意攻略城池。  
当波特的脸整个红了的时候，已经预示了一个马尔福胜利。他笑了笑，和对方拉开距离，用手指拭去嘴边二人的津液，顺便舔了舔指尖。  
这毫无疑问是诱惑的，因为波特的脸更红了。  
“马尔福，我发现你有的时候真是……”哈利咬牙切齿的说，“欠操。”  
“然而遗憾的是你操不了我，只有我把你可怜的小穴操到红肿操到你双目失神无意识尖叫的份。”他拍了拍哈利的屁股，“自己脱衣服，我怕我忍不住把你这衬衫扯了。”  
“同样的话还给你，马尔福先生。”

无论做过多少次还是会脸红，真可爱。  
德拉科望着绿眼睛的人一点一点吞下他分身的时候就是这么想的。  
他的脸泛着情欲的潮红，右手扶着自己的分身张开嘴一点一点的吞入，左手……  
德拉科的眸子暗了暗，他在自己的面前自渎，是觉得自己喂不饱他？  
“放开，让我帮你。”  
男孩的脸似乎又红了几分，但德拉科已经无法思考了，在分身被完全含进去和自己的手触碰到波特分身的同时。  
所有的杂乱想法都消失了，一直惴惴不安的感觉消失了，眼前的只有波特。  
波特，波特，波特。  
他是德拉科孩童时期的英雄，是少年扎根了的执念，是愿意快点长大去保护的人。  
他的人生全部都和波特有关。  
“唔……”他仰起脖子轻喘，“快点。”  
哈利灵敏的舌头绕着自己的龟头转圈，时不时将舌尖探入马眼，舔过不断冒出的白浊，将龟头包起来整个吮吸，意乱情迷时会直接高频率的吮吸整根肉柱，或是含住自己的囊袋，让硬起来的分身垂在他脸上。  
整个人只剩了最原始的欲望。  
他似乎本能地握着波特的分身不断套弄，手随着他舌尖的频率一同揉着不断冒出白浊的马眼，把玩着下面的小球。  
不够，不够。  
有什么东西在彼此的体内叫嚣着。  
“够了吧，德拉科？”哈利轻喘着吐出了他的分身，“进入正题吧。”  
“OK.”

“你没必要这样…”哈利担忧的看着俯下身的德拉科。“你可以给我口，我为什么不能舔开你？把腿分开。”德拉科不以为然的摇摇头。  
看着那颗金色脑袋在自己腿间时，他终于知道为什么德拉科喜欢让自己给他口了。  
视觉和感官的共同冲击真是贼他妈爽。  
舌尖比起手指更加容易侵入温暖的小穴，一伸进去离开被软肉包裹。  
几乎在穴肉完全打开后他就急不可耐的操了进去，他循着规律舔着他的内壁，直到哈利的叫声变了味。  
马尔福在内心笑了笑，上文提过一个马尔福笑了的话一般没什么好事，此时也一样。  
他的舌尖加快速度操弄哈利，手指配合着舌尖玩弄着被淫水打湿的穴口。  
“停下…已经可以了吧…”哈利的声音带了哭腔。  
“If”you want.”

快速的扯过润滑剂抹了抹自己的分身便长驱直入，扩张充分的小穴让哈利没有任何痛苦的得到了自己的恋人。  
两个人共同发出了满意的喟叹。  
“轻点咬我，操。”德拉科狠狠拍了下哈利的屁股，“就这么饿？”  
他明明知道这样做的结果是小穴会生理反应的夹的更紧，他明明知道！  
哈利不满的咬住了嘴唇，故意让穴肉不停收缩。  
死对头在情事上也像是在吵架，肉棒和小穴操弄和挽留的频率谁也说不上是哪方更快。  
龟头顶上他敏感点时就不一样了。  
似乎是炸毛的小狮子瞬间变成了小猫咪一般，哈利的呻吟变得格外馋人，洁白的大腿挂在德拉科腰间，跨间止不住的迎合更像是求爱的骚妇。  
这正顺了马尔福的意。  
他爱着哈利被他操到明亮的绿色双眸泛上水雾的样子，他爱着哈利嗓子喊哑了一边求饶小穴又不住的收缩的样子，他爱着哈利被顶到敏感点身体止不住的抽搐的样子。  
“我是你的，德拉科…”哈利嗓子沙哑的凑在他耳边说着，“我是你的…”  
他的小穴不断分泌出液体顺着腿根流下。  
德拉科的动作顿了顿，紧接着便是更深入更用力的一次次抽插。  
爱液情动到射出，淫水也不断从交合处流下。  
“I know.”


End file.
